


Binded

by PanicManic24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicManic24/pseuds/PanicManic24
Summary: Sam and Dean head to a small town in San Diego, California to investigate a demonic possession case. What they didn't expect however was to encounter another pair of hunters, one of which has a connection to Sam that can change everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So currently I'm on Season 6 buuuut I really wanted to try and write some fanfiction for SPN. So enjoy!

"Dean I can't listen to this crap anymore." Sam complained.

"You know what Sammy? Shut up. It's my car I'll play whatever the hell I want. Besides, Baby likes it." Dean snapped. He slid his hand affectionately over the car's dashboard.

Sam huffed in disbelief. Dean had been blasting Metallica ever since they had left Texas. That was 8 hours ago. "Can we at least turn on the news for a little bit?" he asked finally. They hadn't had a lead for a case in a while.

"Fine." Dean consented and switched the knob on the radio to the A.M. position. The news announcer's voice crackled through the speakers. "In a strange turn of events a town in San Diego, California has been plagued by many acts of violence in the past week. Suicide rates have skyrocketed along with crime rates. Backup police officers have been called to help enforce laws in the town. Now to Jimmy who's covering the weather. How are things looking out there Jimmy?" Sam quickly turned the radio off.

"Dean did you hear that? Sounds almost like demonic possession?" Sam asked in confusion.

"I don't know Sammy. Multiple suicides? Doesn't exactly sound like a demon thing." Dean said unsure of himself.

"We have to go check it out." Sam said.

"Hey I heard the babes in California are hot. I'm not complaining." Dean said as he stepped on the gas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are there any other details you can remember about the crime scene Mrs. Thompson? Anything at all?" Dean purred to the middle aged woman that was practically hanging off his arm.

"Well, Detective Cobain there was one thing I remember very strongly. Sulfur. I could smell sulfur everywhere." She said.

"Thanks so much for your time ma'am. I'll be going now." Dean said as he turned to the door.

"You're leaving so soon." The woman pouted. "I was thinking maybe you could stay for a little longer." She winked suggestively.

Dean cleared his throat nervously. "Um, yeah, I've gotta get going. I have this..thing." He said and quickly left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So did you find anything?" Sam asked.

"Usual desperate housewife. But she did mention smelling sulfur at the scene."

"So it's definitely a demon then." Sam said confidently.

"Right. Did you find anything?" Dean asked as he took a bite of his cheeseburger.

"Well, all the family members of each of the victims said they didn't recall them acting weird before they died. But there was one thing..." Sam trailed off. He stared in disbelief as Dean winked at one of the waitresses across the room. "Dude. C'mon." Sam complained.

"Sorry. What were you saying?" Dean asked as he redirected his attention back to Sam.

"When I asked some of the family members questions about the victims they acted confused. They said someone had already came by and asked them the same questions." Sam said in concern.

"So what? That happens all the time. They already talked to the cops." Dean shrugged.

"No Dean. I'm talking about the questions like the victim's acting strange and asking if they smelled sulfur lately." Sam continued.

"You think we're dealing with another hunter here?" Dean leaned forward.

"I don't know. It's certainly possible." Sam lowered his voice. "But I happen to know where they're staying." Sam smiled.

"How?"

"Surveillance cameras. The only vehicle that was around when the family members first got questioned. I did a reverse search, called up some people, and boom; I found them. Whoever they are is staying at a Motel 8 not far from here."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go check this son of a bitch out." Dean jumped up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You sure this is the room?" Dean hissed to Sam.

"That's what the clerk downstairs said. According to him we're looking for a Mr. Jude Crinshaw." Sam answered back.

Both brothers stood in front of the door to room 308. They had their guns ready at their sides. Sam nodded to Dean. Quickly Dean picked the lock and quietly opened the door. The brothers cautiously stepped inside.

"It doesn't look like anyone's here right now. You check the living room and I'll check the bedroom." Dean said.

Sam nodded and began looking through papers left on the table.

Dean carefully worked his way down the hallway. The opened bathroom door caught his attention. Steam was still pouring out of the opening. Steam. Somebody had just gotten out of the shower. That meant...

"Ooofh." Dean grunted as something hit his stomach. He had been caught off guard. Moments later he was on his back with a stranger straddling him. The cold hard edge of a blade was pressed to his neck.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you." The voice warned.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sammy!" Dean tried to warn him.

Sam was already reaching for his gun.

CLICK...The sound of a cocking gun came from behind Sam.

"I'd go easy on that if I was you boy." A male voice said from behind Sam.

Dean looked at the person straddling him. It was...a girl. "You're Jude?" he choked out.

"Of course not. Do I look like a dude." She snorted. "Now who the hell are you guys?" she ordered.

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." Sam spoke up quickly.

The girl looked at him briefly then back at Dean who had a goofy grin on his face. "Jeremiah. Are these guys who I think they are?" she asked softly.

The man moved cautiously in front of Sam. "I'll be dammed. It's the Winchester boys." The man laughed then slapped Sam on the back.

Sam held in a grunt of pain. "You know us?" he asked.

"How?" Dean chimed in.

The girl looked back down at Dean. "Sorry." She said as she got off of him.

"No problem. Nice robe." He teased her.

"When someone's breaking into your room the last thing you're thinking about is clothes. By the way, don't think I didn't feel that gun in your pants." She snapped as she walked away. "Jeremiah, I'm going to put some clothes on. Introduce us to these idiots while I'm gone." She said before she closed the bedroom door.

"I'd hate to break it to her but that wasn't a gun." Dean chuckled nervously.

"That's my sister. Watch your mouth you punk." Jeremiah warned.

Dean immediately sobered up.

"Um can I move now?" Sam asked.

"You guys are free." Jeremiah stated simply. "Why are you guys here?" he asked.

"We were investigating a demonic possession case up here. We' heard about another possible hunter in the area so we came to check it out." Dean said as he sized up Jeremiah.

"Um, what was your sister saying about you knowing us?" Sam asked uneasily.

"I'm sorry. It's rude not to introduce ourselves. I'm Jeremiah and that was my sister, (Y/N). Bobby mentioned you guys to us. Said that we would probably cross paths sooner or later." Jeremiah said.

"And it was way sooner than we expected." (Y/N)'s voice said as she rejoined the group.

Sam took that moment to study (Y/N). She was pretty. No doubt about that. The look she had in her eyes made her look much older than she actually was. In reality she was around Sam's age. Sam knew that look well. It was the look of a hunter. He stared at her for a while longer. She seemed so familiar. Why?

"Would you mind telling us why this room was registered to a Jude?" Dean interjected.

"Credit card scam." She shrugged. "You guys know what we're talking about."

"So you two are brother and sister? How did you start hunting?" Sam asked curiously.

(Y/N) cleared her throat. She shot a quick look at her brother and took a deep breath. "Our parents were killed when we were little. Our aunt and uncle raised us. They were hunters so they taught us everything they knew. In the end they didn't even know enough to save themselves." She said softly.

"I'm sorry." Sam and Dean said at the same time.

Jeremiah walked over to his sister. "We're all each other has now. I'd be dammed if I was gonna lose her too."

A moment of silence passed over the group.

(Y/N) spoke up. "So, you guys noticed the demonic activity here as well? What are you guys thinking it is? I sure as hell have never seen anything like it."

"So far we have no leads. Nothing. It has all the signs of demonic possession but we don't understand why. We were hoping you guys might have some info." Dean said as he rubbed his hands on his jeans.

(Y/N) looked at Jeremiah and shook her head. "We haven't gotten very far on the case either. If you guys wanted to stay and maybe help we wouldn't mind. It isn't that often when we get the pleasure of hunting with others." She said as she walked over to the front door. "We're going out to interview the latest victim's family. Wanna come?"

"Sure." Sam said as he and Dean followed (Y/N) and Jeremiah out. Dean fell into the front with Jeremiah which left Sam and (Y/N) bringing up the back of the group.

"Hey Sam?" (Y/N) asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" Sam stopped to look at her.

"We haven't..met before have we?" she asked seriously.

"No. I would've remembered." Sam said.

"I keep getting this feeling like I've met you before. Weird." She said as she continued walking.


End file.
